Batallas internas
by Susan Lestrange
Summary: E aquí el segundo capítulo de Sr. y Sra. Holmes. Este es un poco más movidito, así que agarráos, y disfrutad de la lectura.


Vista al frente, suspiro y me concentro para no balancearme más en esa endemoniada mecedora. Necesito limpiar la repisa más alta de la habitación de Holmes ahora que no está. Aprovechar los últimos minutos que el detective pasa fuera de su observatorio personal. Pero, ¿por qué demonios estaba tan alta esa repisa? Una pipa llena de polvo, un juego de cartas, y... oh. ¿Qué es esto? Vaya, vaya... ¿un par de fotografías? Les doy la vuelta y las observo detenidamente sin pensar que no tengo tiempo para esto, y que debo limpiar la condenada estantería. Mis ojos se abren de par en par. Parpadeo varias veces intentando identificar si lo que estoy viendo es una ilusión óptica o es de veras cierto. Paso las instantáneas rápidamente pero ansiosa. Al parecer al Sr. Holmes le agrada mi labor tanto como mi rostro, espalda, y... ¡Muslos! Contemplo las fotos sin dar crédito a lo que mis ojos ven. Niego lentamente, mi corazón se acelera cuando oigo la puerta aporrearse y la voz de Sherlock tras ella.

—Srta. Bathory, ¿está usted ahí? —inquiere sin aún entrar.

—S-sí — las dejo de nuevo en su sitio, nerviosa. Olvido por un momento que estoy a 2 metros del suelo. La mecedora se tambalea al desequilibrarse mi peso en ella.

—¿Le queda mucho?

—N-no. ¡Ya casi termino! —coloco sin querer y por los nervios el pie en el extremo de la mecedora y ésta deja de ser mi soporte. Suelto un grito ahogado y me agarro de la estantería. Las fotografías caen al suelo y yo maldigo mi mala pata. Nunca mejor dicho. Menos mal que no peso más de 55 kilos. Decidido, odio las alturas. Quizá no sean muchos para una persona los dos metros sobre el suelo, pero para mí, que padezco de vértigo, es como estar a 20. Grito decidida a que el que está tras la puerta me ayude a tocar tierra firme.

—¡Holmes! —cierro los ojos apretándolos hasta molestarme.

Él entra rápidamente alarmado y frunce el ceño al abrir la puerta, girando su cuello hacia la derecha, cual cachorro que no comprende la situación. Niega y rápidamente se coloca bajo mis piernas, las agarra pero más bien las acaricia, y me baja con cuidado. Me tambaleo aún en el suelo. Me sujeta de la muñeca y me conduce hasta el sofá de su misma alcoba. Me mira entre sorprendido, divertido y apunto de estallar en una carcajada. Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber qué decir. Yo me ruborizo al instante al recordar que sus manos han rozado mis cálidos muslos y al imaginar que ha tenido una visión de mis ligas previamente cercana. Carraspeo y le miro. Finalmente se ríe, con una perfecta sonrisa, seductora. Me enfado más por no poder resistirme que porque me haya molestado su burla.

—¡No se ría! —frunzo el ceño ocultando una sonrisa.

—Oh, por favor... ¿Quiere que llore, entonces? Además, no intente fingir que no quiere reír. Sus comisuras denotan un claro movimiento nervioso que me advierte que su músculo está tensado para evitar la sonrisa. Aparte de eso, sus ojos brillan con más intensidad que cuando la he ayudado a bajar. Sus mejillas han enrojecido y puede distinguirse el lóbulo de su oreja ligeramente encendido —lleva su mano hasta mi pelo y separa un mechón de mi oreja, con suavidad. Me da un escalofrío que impido sea visible—, bajo de sus sedosos cabellos —me mira fijamente y yo retiro la mirada.

—Estaba intentando limpiar la estantería —aclaré al ver en sus ojos un claro deseo de explicación respecto a lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Subida en una mecedora? No me parece el artilugio más indicado para realizar la labor de soporte, Srta. Bathory, si me lo permite.

—¿Y qué iba a utilizar sino? —doy un rápido vistazo a la habitación, y él señala un pequeño taburete de detrás mía—. No lo había visto —aclaré, por si las moscas. Él sonríe divertido, alzando las cejas.

—¿Quiere dejarme sin asistenta porque el otro día no me bebí el té que preparó?

El dichoso té...

—Olvide lo del té, Holmes —frunzo el ceño.

—Yo ya lo había olvidado —dice levantándose—. Pensé que era usted la que tenía que olvidarlo.

—No le doy vueltas a eso —me levanto también.

—Pero sin embargo sí le da vueltas a mi dormitorio. ¡Mire cómo está todo! —me regaña, aunque con un tono de mofa.

—Sr. Holmes, eso es tan sólo lo que... —frunzo el ceño achicando los ojos al ver que se han caído todas las fotografías al suelo. Le veo acercarse, pero ya es tarde, se ha agachado a cogerlas. Puedo ver como rápidamente reorganiza los hechos y se da cuenta de lo que ha sucedido. Sí, Holmes... He visto las fotografías que me hace cuando estoy limpiando. Sí, Holmes, lo utilizaré en su contra alguna vez. Y sí. Voy a preguntarle por qué las hizo, porque me reconcome la curiosidad.

—Estudiaba sus movimientos —se atreve a aclarar antes incluso de que le pregunte, creyendo quizá que su mente es la única que puede deducir.

—¿Mis movimientos? Que yo sepa no puede ver movimientos en una fotografía. Por el mero hecho de que no se mueven.

—Las fotografías pueden revelarnos detalles que escapan en muchas ocasiones por la velocidad de las imágenes al pasar por nuestro cerebro, Srta. Bathory... —recopila las fotos en un montón y las guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sonrío. Adoro escuchar sus teorías—. No me diga que se ha hecho ilusiones al ver esas fotografías —ríe pícaro.

—¿Sigue empeñado en eso, Holmes?

—¿Lo desmiente?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Lo desmiente! —parece decírselo a alguien más entre nosotros, pero no hay nadie más en la habitación. Con un tono parecido al que utilizan en las subastas.

—¿Y usted se hizo ilusiones de que quisiera de verdad algo con usted? —pregunto.

—¿Y no lo quiere? —pregunta él, divertido.

—No.

Se da cuenta de que miento. Es imposible engañarle.

—De nuevo las fracciones de su rostro demuestran lo contrario. Ahí —señala de nuevo mi comisura derecha—. Justo ahí se ve dibujada una ligera línea que me indica que esta a punto de reírse o que al menos, desea hacerlo.

—¿Y no será, Sr. Holmes... que es eso lo que realmente desea usted?...

—¿Yo? —se señala a sí mismo.

—Usted —afirmo.

—¿Insinúa que quiero algo con usted?

—Lo dice como si fuese algo completamente anómalo.

—Lo es.

—¿Lo es? —pregunto con curiosidad. No me lo esperaba.

—En cierto modo.

—¿Cambiaría eso las cosas?  
—Excesivamente.

—Explíqueme eso.

—¿Explicarle el qué? —se mueve por la habitación, quitándole importancia.

—En qué cambiaría.

—La despediría —dice sin mirarme, totalmente tranquilo.

Trago saliva, alarmada.

—No habla en serio.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Me detengo.

—Pero no es el caso, ¿no es así, Srta. Bathory? —se da media vuelta y me mira, tentándome.

Sin duda, me está poniendo a prueba.

—Por suerte no.

—Por suerte —repite restregándome las palabras.

Le persigo, ni siquiera me doy cuenta, pero es lo que la mente me pide. Le observo. Es perfecto, su pelo, su rostro, su espalda, sus ojos, sus manos, sus brazos, su cuello, su pecho, su vientre... Todo es un conjunto de cosas que deseo tener en posesión. Mío... Ojalá fuese mío... Me muerdo el labio mientras me imagino todo eso en un instante de segundo. Corta mis pensamientos cuando vuelve a girarse y me mira con una expresión divertida.

—¿Va a perseguirme toda la tarde o va a ponerse a trabajar? —me regaña con una pizca de guasa.

Me detengo.

—Ya he terminado, señor.

—Entonces puede irse, Srta. Bathory. Le doy el día libre.

—¿Libre? —arrugo la frente curvando las cejas, preocupada.

Se vuelve a girar, por tercera vez. ¿No se marea?

—Srta. Bathory... —se nota que comienza a sospechar. Aguza los ojos, deduciendo—, si no hay nada más que pueda limpiar, ¿qué va a hacer aquí?

—Puedo prepararle un té, si lo desea.

—No quiero causarle molestias —vuelve a darse la vuelta.

Realmente me atosiga que me ignore de ese modo.

—No son molestias, señor...

—¿Ah, no? —se gira por cuarta vez, e inquiere con las manos tras su espalda, como adivinando lo que quería saber.

Me sonrojo y bajo la mirada, sin saber qué más decir. Él a pesar de saber ya perfectamente lo que me ocurre, decide jugar un poco más conmigo.

—Cada día logra sorprenderme más, Srta. Bathory...

—¿Sorprenderle? —aguzo los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Hace un par de días era usted _el tigre _al que yo no sabía domar. Pero sin embargo, ha pasado a ser todo lo contrario.

—No entiendo a qué se refiere.

—Sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero. ¿O ya no recuerda el lunes pasado?

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

—Entonces estamos hablando de un claro problema de negación y no de memoria. Pensé que Watson podía ofrecerle ayuda. Es médico. Pero no creo que la negación pueda curarse con medicinas —bromea, picándome.

—Así que le gustó _el tigre... _—susurro con voz seductora.

—¿Ve a lo que me refiero? —sonríe también, divertido—. Pasa de un extremo al otro en cuestión de segundos. En cuanto su mente capta un estímulo concreto. Es extraordinaria la capacidad que tiene su cerebro a la hora de comportarse de diferentes formas. Es como si tuviese una doble personalidad. Alguien que está en su interior y florece cuando le place o cuando, como ya dije antes, recibe un estímulo que lo empuja a salir.

—Sigue sin responder a mi pregunta —continúo, mientras me acerco más a él, contoneándome en un sensual movimiento.

—No Srta. Bathory. Esta vez no —me detiene con la palma de su mano. O al menos lo intenta. Observo su mano en mi hombro y la acaricio con suavidad, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Desvío la mirada a su cuello, sus pulsaciones son tan intensas que puedo ver cómo la sangre bombea en sus venas. Está alterado, y eso me gusta.

—¿No se cansa de decirme que no?...

Él no responde, percibo un tic en su labio, pero no es aversión lo que demuestra. Traga saliva. Me acerco más a él, deseo besarle, vuelve a detenerme.

—Srta. Bathory... —suplica cerrando los ojos.

—Por favor... —susurro en un hilo de voz.

—Ya sabe lo que pienso de las relaciones y del amor en general, señorita...

—Por favor... —vuelvo a suplicar mientras pego mi cuerpo al suyo, puedo sentir su corazón alterado. No se deshace del abrazo pero tampoco lo corresponde.

—No quiero tener que despedirla... —continúa su lucha, pero no me rindo. Nunca lo hago.

Acaricio de nuevo su brazo. Me gusta sentirlo. Alzo la mirada, mi nariz roza su mandíbula y mis labios se pierden en su cuello. Pero sólo se posan, rozándolo con suavidad, saboreándolo. Se le pone la piel de gallina, mis dedos pueden notarlo. Sin duda se está resistiendo, de lo contrario ya se hubiese separado. Tiene la suficiente personalidad como para dejarle claro a alguien que no le gusta. Cierro los ojos, parece que comienzan a llegar terminaciones nerviosas a un punto exacto, un poco más abajo de mi ombligo. Él dobla sus codos y entierra sus manos bajo mi blusa, perdiéndose en mis caderas. El corazón se me acelera. Nos miramos fijamente, le contemplo como una idiota, apuesto a que mi cara ahora mismo da risa. Entreabro los labios, reclamando un beso, él los mira tranquilo. Mi mano que ahora está desocupada se desliza por su bíceps, deseando detenerse ahí, es perfecto, está fuerte, me gusta... Continúo hasta su hombro buscando su mejilla. Me acerco.

—Por favor... —vuelvo a suplicar anhelando ese beso más que nunca.

—No puedo darle lo que busca... —pero sus manos se deslizan hacia mis costillas, no se aparta, y continúa el juego aunque sus palabras expresen lo contrario.

—Sé que también lo desea.

—En ningún momento dije que no lo deseara, pero no puedo permitírmelo.

—¿Por qué?... —le miro. Pero únicamente lo pregunto por curiosidad, sé que caerá. Me gusta que se me resistan. Conseguirlo sea como sea. Detesto las cosas fáciles. Sus manos esta vez se deslizan hacia mi espalda, surcándola y estudiándola con las yemas de sus dedos.

—El amor es una distracción más. Mi mente no puede permitírselo.

No voy a parar hasta conseguir lo que deseo. Le conduzco hasta la pared, camina hacia atrás sin resistencia. Al toparse con la pared, me pego más a su cuerpo, y mis labios vuelven a su cuello, como el vampiro que anhela la sangre de su víctima, por ser la suya de la que más atraído se siente. Él tan bien como yo, está sediento. Sherlock vuelve a posar sus manos en mis caderas, dibujándolas de arriba a abajo mientras las abraza. Reprimo un gemido contra su cuello, se estremece.

—Por favor... —ahora es él el que suplica. Me gusta...

Me acerco a por un beso, aleja sus labios de los míos, estirando el cuello hacia atrás. Eso me excita. Lo deseo fervientemente. Deseo saborear sus labios, no podrá resistirse... Necesito encontrar las palabras clave, algo que le haga estallar y abandonarlo todo. Pero es complicado. Él siempre mantiene la calma, siempre está sereno... Coloco mis manos sobre la goma de su pantalón, estirándolo hacia mí. Introduzco las manos bajo su camisa y acaricio su vientre. Jadeo, él lo iguala. Escucho su respiración agitada y no puedo controlarme. Beso su nuez, arquea el cuello hacia atrás para que me sea más cómodo. Lo repaso con mi lengua hasta llegar a su barbilla, la baja. Me encuentro pegada a sus labios, sólo un centímetro de la euforia. Entreabre su perfecta boca, reclamando ese beso que tanto llevo esperando. Me acerco lentamente, disfrutando de cada aproximación que me brinda el espacio entre los dos. Finalmente nuestros deseos se encuentran en un furtivo beso en el cual sin poder evitarlo, el gemido que tan agarrado a mi garganta había estado, acaba por desprenderse dentro de su boca, él respira alterado. Me alza con sus fuertes brazos y me monta sobre su escritorio. Se acerca a mí mientras mis piernas lo acorralan. Me retira la blusa desasosegado, besando cada parcela de piel que encuentra a su paso. Me estremezco. Me arqueo hacia atrás, reposando mi cabeza en la pared. Le deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Se apodera de mis pechos y los sujeta con sus manos, los mira atolondrado y después me mira a mí, llena de deseo. Parece detenerse librando una batalla entre su mente y su... ¿entrepierna? Y entonces decide volver a la carga. Me agarra de las caderas y me levanta, apretándome contra él. Un gemido escapa de mis labios cuando siento algo férreo presiónandome el abdomen. Sin duda no soy la única que está excitada. Me muerdo el labio. Me desabrocha rápidamente el corsé a pesar de que mis pechos ya hayan sido liberados de tal presión. Estiro mis piernas y doblo las rodillas impactándole con mis talones, pegándolo a mi cuerpo. Pierde el equilibrio sobre mí y se frota contra mis vergüenzas. Gimo ante el contacto y él esta vez me imita. Cierro los ojos para no mostrar cómo los dejo en blanco. Oír ese sonido de su boca por lo visto acarrea en mí un huracán de fuego interno. Todas las partículas de mi ser se concentran en el punto neurálgico por encima de mis muslos. Sherlock pasa sus labios por mi esternón, y se centra en uno de mis pechos, besándolo. Me vuelvo loca y me muerdo fuertemente el labio. Sube rápidamente sin perder el tiempo y rescata que no me haga sangre. Lleva sus manos hasta su pantalón y lo baja junto con su ropa interior. Me quedo sobrecogida ante tal desproporcionado género. Enarco una ceja, excitada, y se queda considerando la forma en la que mi mirada se ha perdido en el cañón que ahora mismo me está apuntando. Parece que le gusta la forma en la que lo miro. Me arranca la parte de abajo del vestido, y yo colaboro levantando las caderas. Me acerca a él, acaricia mis muslos admirando mi sexo. Lo acaricia y yo me pierdo entre esas cálidas y placenteras sensaciones. Le ruego con la mirada que comience y me haga sentir su calor. Lo capta rápidamente, momentos como este son en los que agradezco que sea un gran detective. Se acerca a mí y de una embestida me hace ver las estrellas. Ambos gemimos y él cae sobre mi pecho. Acojo su testa y disfruto de sus cabellos mientras los agarro con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño. Espera a que mi interior se acostumbre a su _presencia _y entonces vuelve a embestirme, de una forma lenta y delicada. Para hacerme disfrutar de cada milímetro de su masculinidad. Pongo los ojos en blanco y abro la boca, reprimiendo un gemido que tarde o temprano acaba saliendo. Él así lo quiere. Aumenta el ritmo pero continúa bombeándome hasta el final de mi ser. Gime y yo por igual le acompaño automáticamente al escucharle. Saca la cabeza de mi busto y me besa el cuello. Me tambaleo en la mesa, vuelvo a flexionar repentinamente las rodillas y lo pego más a mí. Gime, me muerdo los labios. Coloca su mejilla en mi clavícula y jadea en mi oído. Estoy al borde del abismo. Siente mis convulsiones y se detiene.

—Aún no... —me susurra, y yo me desquicio y enloquezco.

Me besa mientras la pausa se hace eterna. Pero su _cerilla _está rozando mi fuego interno y acabará encendiendo la mecha rápidamente. Aún sigo sintiendo cómo me llena por dentro y con eso me bastaría para explotar. Me controlo. Sus besos son demasiado perfectos. He estado tan cerca y ahora tan lejos... Me vacía y me vuelve a embestir con firmeza, gime, estoy a punto de desvanecerme. Pierdo la conciencia de mí misma y mis pulsaciones se aceleran acercándose al precipicio. Lo oigo venir, casi parece estar empujando a las demás sensaciones para llegar a la meta. Su nombre rebota en el pabellón de su oreja acompañado de un gemido cálido que huye de las puertas de mi aliento. Siento ese ardor y ese inmenso placer.

—¡Holmes, ya estoy en casa!

¿Qué? Él se detiene y mi cuerpo retrocede antes de caer. Maldigo mentalmente todo lo que me rodea. Lo que me rodea, no lo que me sujeta. No me seáis.

Es la voz de Watson. Se oyen las escaleras. Sherlock me agarra y me lleva frente a la ventana. Me entrega rápidamente una sábana que arranca de su cama, —la cual acabo de hacer hace cosa de unas horas—, y me empuja hacia fuera. El corazón se me acelera, le veo abrir el armario y coger otra sábana. La puerta se abre y Watson ya está dentro.

—No tiene ni la menor idea de a quién acabo de ver en Garden's Plac... —se interrumpe a sí mismo al ver a Holmes con una sábana—. ¿Le pillo en mal momento?

—En absoluto. Iba a darme una ducha —dice él, tranquilo.

¿Acaso Watson no se ha fijado en el estrepitoso bulto que tiene Holmes bajo la sábana? ¡Claro que le pilla en mal momento!

—¿Y lleva puesta una sábana?

—Son más suaves.

—Sí, Holmes, ¡pero no son para secarse!

—No me he secado —contesta con una burlona sonrisa, desafiando al doctor.

—Descuide, no importa. He pasado por la perfumería Sharen's Bottle y me he cruzado con el duq... —vuelve a detenerse mirándome a mí, o al menos la sábana de pie tras la ventana. Holmes se alarma—. ¿Es esa...? —dice Watson señalándome y aguzando los ojos.

—¡No es nadie! —Holmes agarra a su compañero por los hombros sacándole de la habitación. La sábana acaba de caérsele y con una mano intenta volver a colocarla. Qué perfectos glúteos... Me río. Escucho un par de abucheos a mis espaldas. ¡Acabo de recordar que estoy en el balcón! Salgo rápidamente y me introduzco en la alcoba. Doy un ligero suspiro.

—Estúpido Watson...


End file.
